Why Me?
by the only me
Summary: This is a fluff story about Kel as a lady and Prince Roald. Neal fans don't read because Neal is not portrayed well in this story. KxR pairing.Very OOC
1. The Meeting

**The new female member of the court**

_Your just the girl all the boys wanna dance with and I'm just the boy whose had to many chance- Fall Out Boy _

The heat was stifling inside the carriage and Keldry of Midelan couldn't wait to walk out into the fresh air. She wiped her forehead and fanned her face gently as she pulled her limp mess of hair away from her neck. The sun rays beat forcefully through the window and she attempted to create a breeze by pushing the heavy drapes away from the door.

Her breath caught in her mouth as she pushed the drape back and caught sight of the city of Corus: her new home. The red clay of the houses glinted in the formidable heat sending tendrils of light floating in all directions. These smaller houses though were nothing compared to the palace which stood high above the city commanding just as much presence as the human monarchy.

The carriage wound its way through the cobble stone street before reaching the hill leading up to the palace gates. She heard laughter and turned her head to see a group of boys riding behind the carriage on their horses, their hair still dripping from swimming at the water hole.

She watched them closely as they neared making sure her head was hidden by the drapes so she was not to be seen spying on them. She first noticed a boy with coal black hair and blue sapphire eyes riding at the head of the pack on his chestnut mare, followed closely by a tall boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. A young man with red matted hair at the back of the group called out:

"Hey Roald, Neal… look another carriage has arrived with a precious lady straight from the convent ready to fall at your feet." The boys voice sounded amused but Kel was able to note a hint of jealousy filling his statement. The boys she took to be called Neal and Roald laughed (their amusement for real) before pushing their horses to a swift trot; closing the gap between the group and Kel's carriage.

She pulled back immediately and attempted to fix herself so she looked half decent for her first palace visitors; even if it was only to greet her when she stepped down from her carriage. She tousled her hands through her long light curls allowing them to fall back gracefully around her shoulders before pulling at her simple navy travel dress. She made sure the bodice was in place before rearranging the folds of the plain skirt.

The carriage slowed as it passed through the golden gilded gates of the palace before halting in the courtyard. She could hear the laughter of the boys outside as they waited for her to walk out. The herald stepped down and hurriedly introduced her:

" Lady Keldry of Midelan"

Kel stood up and quickly patted her curl draining up the courage to walk out of the carriage in front of all those young men. The stifling heat finally got to her and she stepped gracefully out onto the step blinking shyly in the sudden bright light.

**Well well, this is a nice surprise**

_There's some thing in your eyes makes me wanna lose yourself in your arms, there's something in your voice that makes my heart beat fast, hope this feeling last the rest of my life. _

The moment she walked out the boys fell silent allowing their eyes to roam over the way her travel dress accentuated her curves and bust. They noted her long, light tousled hair and the way it framed the delicate features of her face. Her lips were light pink and her high boned cheeks flushed gently as she noticed the way the men's eyes stared at her. Her once shy eyes began to flash with annoyance as they watched changing from a bold hazel to a dark black in a matter of seconds.

"Welcome to the palace", the boy with the brown hair and green eyes stated his sultry alto accenting the vowels. " I'm squire Nealson of Queenscove and these are my friends Roald and Merric. Kel turned her dark eyes to him her eyes brows raised in what they thought was a flirty manner.

" Some welcome this was"' she said angrily, "your all standing their staring at me as if you have never seen a women before. The men jumped and hurriedly assured her that they were only staring because of her immense beauty. Kel sniffed slightly enjoying the boys anxious glances; she fooled them for a moment longer before leaning up against the carriage in fits of laughter.

The boys all exchanged looks of confusion at her sudden change of manner. The young man with blue eyes and coal hair who Kel took to be Roald tentatively asked her if she was alright. This only caused Kel's laughter to increase as she hung on to the door of the carriage. She finally got her laughter under control as she hurriedly whimpered out;

" You should of seen the looks on your faces, I'd just like to point of that as a lady of convent we are extremely used to young men staring at us…"

And at the end of this sentence she collapsed back into fits of laughter.

The boys stared at her in confusion before the joke dawned on them. Roald, Neal and  
Merric smiled finally at Kel's antic before helping her down the stairs and asking the herald to bring her things to her room. She managed to gain some control over her very un lady like laughter and quickly wiped her eyes as the boys led her to her room.

"So Kel," Neal asked, " What brings you to the palace?"

Kel laughed inwardly as all the boys nodded together looking like a bunch of puppets with their heads slightly askew.

" Well I am here for my presentation night which is two nights from now." The boys again nodded knowingly there eyes still riveted on her curves and bust. She slowly reached out her hand to Roald and lifted his head away from her bust so his eyes focused on her own.

" Trust me," she stated "everything up here looks much better then any of the stuff down there."

Roald grinned at her vulgarity and as his eyes met Kel's, she stopped. She felt the air rush through her lungs as she stared deeply into his sapphire blue eyes. He reached his own hand out slowly to brush a curl of her flushed cheeks making sure to gently touch her face on the way. Kel shuddered at the electric current that passed through her.

Neal and Merric at this point were getting very huffed as Kel and Roald stared at each other in amazement as if they had never seen each other before. Neal spoke up quickly as he saw Roald's hand brush the women Neal believed was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and therefore HIS women.

" Come on Prince Roald I believe it's time to go…"

Kel's eyes snapped towards Neal and she took an in voluntary step away from Roald. Her thoughts rushed achingly through her mind. "He's the crown prince!".. " oh my why didn't I see this before, he looks exactly like King Jonathan".. " he must think I'm so silly for my little trick before".

Kel quickly grabbed her skirts and with a hurried good bye and thank you but she would be able to find her own room she raced as fast as was a appropriate for a young lady to down the corridor.

Roald watched in amazement at her getaway before turning his bright eyes on Neal.

" Neal my friend, what was that?" Roald said in a menacing tone. Neal sputtered on about how Roald had an appointment or how he might need to practice. Roald stared him down before stalking down the corridor in an opposite direction to our newest female member of the court.

**Every flower has a different scent**

_Baby baby, don't leave, all by myself, I got this burning yearning feeling deep inside me and it hurts so bad- Pussy Cat Dolls_

Kel woke up to the sound of movement in the corridor and the bright sun beginning to shine happily through the window onto her bed. The sun might be happy, she thought, but I am certainly not. She untangled her blankets and gently slipped out from under her covers before covering her room in quick paces toward her bags. She pulled out a pair of tan breeches- tight enough to move in but loose enough to not send the squires or the court into a frenzy- ,slipped a crisp white shirt over top and tied a dark scarf around her head to hide her hair. She grabbed her navy cloak and tied it around her swiftly before grabbing a long case which leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe I slept in so long", Kel muttered as she mentally hit herself for not getting up earlier while the practice courts were still empty. She hurried along the corridor hoping that even though it was just after sun rise the courts would be at least quiet.

When she walked in many of the spaces were filled with young men practicing wrestling, sword work, archery or axe work. She moved to a quiet area at the back and allowed her cloak to fall; to the distant eye in her male attire she looked like a young man beginning his practice for the morning. Her long case was unzipped to reveal and very long and a very sharp glaive. She pulled it out and began an easy pattern and slowly increased both the speed and difficulty until her glaive was a whirling blur.

Each strike was a mental hit to herself. "that was for waking up late"…" that was for making a fool of yourself in front of the boys".. " That was for running away from Prince Roald"… " that was for thinking the prince and you had something special"..." that was for thinking Roald was special." At that thought Kel stopped abruptly her mind racing to figure out where that thought had come from. She heard clapping distantly around her and raised her eyes to see a crowd had gathered around her practice area. They cheered and asked questions about where he had learnt those skills.

Kel quickly pulled her scarf further down over her hair when she realised they still thought she was a boy and quickly picked her glaive up and made some hurried excuses. The crowd watched confusedly as "the young man who was good with the glaive" walked as fast as he could towards the main palace.

At the convent Kel had always hidden her skills in the glaive and archery to herself and had chosen instead to wake up every morning before sunrise to practice while no one was awake. When she came to the place she knew this would not be as possible as the knights and knights in training awoke early also so she had hoped to dress her feministic features down so from the distance she would look like a man. She hadn't believed it would work up close as well.

Kel hurried into her room and swiftly pulled her breeches and top off and replaced it with a tight fitting light blue spring dress. She pulled the scarf off and let her fall down onto her shoulders, curling gracefully down her back. As soon as she had finished getting ready she pushed the door open and strode out into the corridors. She could hear some of the squires talking as they came around the corner and she held her breath and attempted not to laugh when she heard what was being said.

" There was this amazing foreigner at the practice courts today did you see him?"…" I did he was brilliant with that glaive, did you know who that was i would love a lesson?."

The squire who spoke the last question came around the corner into sight as he finished his sentence. Kel stopped dead in the middle of the corridor as Prince Roald came into sight his coal colored hair matted from his recent practice. His eyes blazed as he talked about Kel ( though he thought it was a talented foreigner) and he pulled his tunic to wipe his face revealing a hard muscled stomach. Kel could feel herself melting as she took in this wonderful sight but she thankfully managed to pull herself together in time for when Roald noticed her.

His eyes locked with hers and he stopped dead in the corridor staring deep into her emerald green eyes. She felt herself began to melt again as he started pacing towards her. Roald grabbed her hand and kissed it gently:

" I give my deepest apologies lady for offending you yesterday, I should of told you earlier who I was, I just like it when people treat me as if I'm not the prince."

He stood up straight and Kel flushed furiously before curtseying humbly.

"It's okay your highness," she said quietly, " it is me who should be sorry for playing a joke on you then running away."

Roald nodded thoughtfully

" Please, call me Roald."

**Neal who?**

_No don't just walk away pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me- Michelle Branch_

Much better Kel thought as she strode out into the practice courts before sun rise. There was still people there but not half as many as the day before. She pulled out her glaive and made a space for herself to practice her dances. Before she could start someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around to find Squire Neal standing behind her.

"Hello my name is Squire Neal and I was wondering if you could tell me about that pig sticker of yours?"

Kel blinked back at him like a startled owl and bowed quickly to him to hide her reaction. When she leaned back up her scarf slipped slightly reveling her light mass of curls underneath. Neal took in a deep breath:

"Lady Keldry is that you? You're the foreigner whose good with the glaive? But I thought you were a man…" said Neal as he dissolved into laughter. Kel's eyes turned to black swiftly and she started a glaive pattern around him never getting close enough to hurt him but still scaring him. She increased the pattern and he watched with fear and amazement at her dance before Kel swiftly cut a lock of his hair off letting it fall to the ground.

Kel grabbed her cloak and stormed off back to her rooms never giving a backwards glance to poor dazed squire Neal.

Neal felt extremely sorry for his antics earlier that day so he made it his mission to apologize to Lady Keldry. He strolled over to her rooms checking his reflection in every window he passed to make sure he looked as good as he usually did.

Kel heard a light rap on her doors so she placed her book down and moved to the door. She opened it to find squire Neal looking very remorseful. He grabbed her hand and in the style of the prince kissed it:

" I give my deepest apologies Lady for offending you earlier this morning it's just everyone knows girls aren't as good as men at sword play."

He stood up straight looking very satisfied with himself as if she had accepted his apology and fallen into his arms. Kel looked at him pitifully before slamming the door in his face. Neal was very surprised at this and proceeded to rap on the door again.

Kel opened the door, this time her face holding her yamani mask.

"Lady Keldry would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you at your presentation night." He again looked very pleased with himself and Kel's eyes glinted black before slamming the door in his face.

"No."

The sound of Kel's voice floated through the closed door.

Later on that day Prince Roald hurried towards Kel's room hurriedly checking his reflection in the window next to her door. He tried to push his hair down flat but it still looked matted and sticky uppy (A/N: I made a new word Wooh!!) He rapped lightly on the door and I flew opened to reveal a very annoyed very black eyed Kel standing in the door frame.

"What now?" she yelled before letting her hands fly to her mouth.

"Prince Roald I am so sorry I though you were someone else! I'm so sorry.. "

Roald looked at her with amusement as she tried to cover up her mistake. He placed his finger up against her lip to quiet her and then asked:

"Lady Keldry would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to your presentation?"

She bit her lip in thought which made Roald whimper because she looked so cute. Please say yes he thought.

"Of course I will Roald I would be honoured." She reached out her hand and slowly ran them through Roald's hair smoothing it down. He closed his eyes loving the feeling of her graceful hands tidying his hair. He just couldn't help him self. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly to hers before hurrying away down the corridor.

He turned around at the end of the corridor to see her tucking a strand of hair behind her ears a small smile playing softly across her features.


	2. The Discovery

Thanks heaps for the reviews guys! It's my first story on fan fiction so it's nice to know some people like what I've written!

Mou'Ikka- I'm not completely sure because I'm actually doing my last year of school at the moment so I have a huge amount of homework going on but I would like to get it done reasonably quickly. I will try to get it done for you as quickly as I can! Thanks

Rootless California- thank you heaps for that sometimes I just want to read her books so quickly I miss all the little details like spelling!! I'm very ashamed of myself actually for that little mistake as I considered myself a die hard Tamora Pierce fan.

Green Flames- thanks heaps its nice to have a positive get up and go comment.

Pie of Doomeh- thank you so much I'm really finicky about all the little details as well so I'm glad you were able to pick them up for me! It can only make my story better. I think I'm going to keep the black eyes bit but I'll change them to hazel. The hair I'll also keep curly when she is dressed but change it back to straight when she's normal. I don't take it as a flame I take it as a compliment! Thanks keep reading!

* * *

**The cats out of the bag **

_Through the window of my soul all the secret that I hold will be your to share for always, there is a thousand reasons why my heart will only beat for you, hold me, touch me I'm yours with every breath I take- Hayley Westenra _

Kel hurried down the corridor to the practice rooms her night gown flapping wistfully around her legs. Her shadow splayed menacingly against the wall as the moon light slanted playfully through the windows.

She had woken up in the middle of the night unable to sleep and had finally grew sick of tossing and turning so she grabbed her glaive and decided to practice before anyone else woke up. She didn't want another moment like Neal's discovery of her talents to happen again.

As she neared the practice courts she could hear heavy breathing as if the palace had come to life in the middle of the night. A shadow dark and sinister like hers danced across the walls mingling with her creating an intricate pattern of flashes. Kel could feel her own breathing begin to increase as her imagination began to fashion horrible murderers grabbing her...

She took a deep breath and tried to come her nerves.

"Of course there is nothing there!" her mind screamed. " don't be silly"

Kel began to calm down as the voice of reason began to swamp her thoughts, she pulled her glaive out of its bag though. Just in case.

She took a deep breath and hurried through the door all in one swift graceful movement but stopped short her face a mix of shock and happiness as the shadows owner came into view.

Prince Roald moved gracefully out in the practice courts his sword a blur of light flashes and Kel couldn't stop staring at him as his muscles rippled longingly under his thin tunic and leggings. He hadn't noticed her presence which was mirrored by his mask of concentration.

Kel noticed he stuck his tongue out when he concentrated. How cute.

Roald suddenly stopped his chest heaving and his face drenched with sweat from his exertions and he stared intently at the ground as he began to relax. Kel could hear his harsh breathing from the other side of the room and she slowly started walking back towards to the corridor hoping he wouldn't notice her.

She had forgotten she had left her glaive's case lying in the door way though and she felt her foot connect with it. She let out a loud curse as she stumbled and Roald's head flicked towards her his eyes wide and afraid.

"Whose there?" he called out, wariness laced through the tone of his voice.

Kel sighed at her attempt to stay hidden as she stepped lightly out of the shadows.

"It's me Prince Roald, Lady Keldry". She dropped a small curtsey as he stared at her in absolute shock his eyes roaming over her covered hair, white blouse and tight tan leggings. She blushed at his scrutiny of her and tried to melt back into the shadows.

Roald stopped her though by crossing the courts in long strides and holding her small calloused hands in his own big ones.

"What are you doing out so late lady?" he whispered he eyes roaming her face as they looked for an answer. " It's not safe."

Kel breathed in deep as she looked down at her hands dwarfed by Roald's large warm ones. She looked up her eyes bright in the moonlight.

"I couldn't sleep I thought I would come out and practice for a while but if your already here I can just leave, that's only if you want me to though…." Her voice trailed off when she saw Roald's grin as she realised she was babbling. "well done" she thought, "you just completely embarrassed yourself in front of the prince none the less!"

Roald grin turned to confusion as he registered what she had said.

"Practice? Why do you need to practice?..." it was his voices turn to trail off as he noticed the sharp glaive in her hand.

"What's that? Wait hang on… that looks like the weapon the foreigner was using in the courts the other day."

Kel's face took an impish expression on as she slid the glaive slowly up in front of Roald's face.

"Wait hang on.." Roald spoke confusedly, "was that foreigner you lady Kel?"

Kel nodded impishly her eyes betraying the joy she felt at this realisation. "I had always thought I wanted this talent to be kept a secret but now looking at Roald's face maybe I want people especially him to know.." Kel thought as she saw his eyes light up.

"Well show me what you can do!" Roald laughed as Kel flirtatiously took a step back and bowed- the perfect picture of a court fighter.

They both took up their fighting stances their eyes locked upon each other and Kel started her dance her blade moving into contact with Roald's sword. They increased their speed until they were both a blur of metal their eyes never faltering from each others face.

"She's really good!" Roald though his eyes taking in her speed and gracefulness " I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful women. "

Kel saw her opportunity and she quickly snaked her blade around Roald's so they rested against each other hilt to hilt. The silence was deafening and the only sound present was their haggard breathing. Their eyes took each others face in, never wavering, both experiencing fierce longing they have never felt before.

"Your beautiful Keldry of Midelan." Roald spoke, his voice echoing musically off the surrounding walls.

Kel blushed hopefully her lips glowing subtly in the moonlight.

"Kiss me then" she said. She had never felt this bold or beautiful in her life. She suddenly new exactly what she wanted and that was Crown Prince Roald of Tortal.

He grinned his face lighting up when he realised she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He moved his face towards her the inevitable pull taking hold of both of them as they fell into each other. His lips pressed light against her as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I never want to let you go."


	3. The Annoyed One

**Pie of Doomeh: I know exactly what you mean :) sigh I**** wish a man like that really existed. I suppose I have just modeled him after every girls dream ;) keep reviewing because I look foward to finding out what you think of my latest chapters!**

**rootless california: for this story I am going to make it he is free to marry anyone- the royal family was feeling very laid back lol Thanks for reviewing!! **

**Crystaltyger07: thanks for reviewing!!**

**anyway disclaimer: i dont own anything not the characters or the quotes etc etc**

**This chapter is real a anti Neal one so if your not into that, read no furthur because I dont want any flames! please no! **

**

* * *

**

**Naughty Neal**

"_Baby your all that I want when your lying hear in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven" - DJ Sammy _

Kel leaned against the window her fingers idling tapping at the sill. The heat was stifling and sultry but a gentle breeze still played gently through her hair and night gown as she stared wistfully into the distance imagining the clouds to be gallant knights.

She was awakened from her day dreams by the torrid of bird song flooding her senses.

"Oh no! I forgot I have my dress fitting today!" she thought her face a mask of shock and worry. She tugged her night gown off and replaced it with a green spring dress and ran quickly to the door hoping furiously the seamstress was still at there meeting point.

She threw back the door and was surprised to notice a single red rose lying on the mat in front of her door, the petals still fresh and open. She placed it underneath her nose, inhaling the sultry scent, a small smile playing across her lips.

"This must be from Roald", she thought, "oh how I hope it is"

She tucked the rose into the lapel of her dress and began to hurry down the corridor towards the seamstresses rooms not noticing the small white note lying forlornly on her mat.

­­­­­­

Neal swore softly under his breath as he watched Kel hurry off down the corridor. He'd watched in happiness as she found his rose and had tucked it into her lapel obviously smiling because she knew it was him who had given her the rose. But then to Neal's horror she hadn't noticed the note and had just walked off. What if she thought it was from Merric or Edmund? He had noticed them hanging around her every time she came into the lunch hall.

"She couldn't possibly think it was Roald could she?", he thought, "no surely not.. well just in case I might just have to put a little stop to any relationship forming there."

Kel slid gracefully around the corner her dress flying behind her as she ran into the seamstresses room.

"I'm so sorry mistress I slept in, I wasn't able to sleep last night I hope I haven't caused you any trouble, are you still able to fit me in?..."

Kel trailed off as she noticed the stony look the seamstress was giving her.

"Some of us, like myself, do not have the luxury of sleeping in so at your next fitting I expect you to be prompt, there are many other girls who would love me to make there dresses but I chose you because your mother and I were childhood friends.. do not disappoint me again."

Kel nodded quickly shame covering her face. However, a mischievous glint shone in her eye as she took in the older woman. Old Hag.

The seamstress introduced herself allowing Kel to call her Leana as she whipped out her measuring rope and pulled it around Kel waist, bust, shoulders, hips, legs and arms. Kel stared at a spot on the opposite her to stop laughing at the women complaints about how skinny young women were these days.

"Now what would you like your dress to look like?" she asked her eyes staring hard at Kel's body shape, "I think a nice navy blue dress would be good to bring out the blue in your hazel eyes, and maybe a low bust with tight sleeves and a flowing skirt…." Her voice trailed off as she began to note her mutterings on a slate near her.

She looked up in surprise to see Kel was still standing there.

"Well what are you looking at, you can go now I will see you a three days from now so you can try your dress on." (A/N: I can't remember when I said her presentation was to be but I have changed the date as of now )

Kel hurried out of the room laughter shaking her shoulders at the women's grumpiness. As she flew out of the door frame she hit a solid figure waiting patiently in the corridor. Strong arms caught her and she looked up to see Roald's concerned eyes staring down at her.

"Lady Keldry are you okay?", he said his voice deep and worried, " A servant told me I could find you here so I thought I would come and meet you…

Kel flushed as she felt his body press up against hers.

"I'm fine your highness I was just trying on my dress for my presentation."

Roald stared intently at her as if he was imagining what dress she would wear and how she would look. He interrupted the silence with a cough:

" Well I was wondering if you would care to join me in the mess room for lunch now?" he asked.

Kel's eyes lit up with joy and Roald took this for a yes so they began to stroll slowly towards the mess hall their hands occasionally bumping each others.

When they entered the mess hall a hushed silence fell as they walked towards their table. The girls stared enviously at Kel and the men stared enviously at Roald muttering comments about how the prince always got the most beautiful girls.

Neal stared at Roald his eyes never wavering from his attempting to stare him down but Roald just looked back at him confusedly though as if he didn't understand why Neal was staring at him. Neal quickly stood up and pulled a chair back for the approaching friends a smirk flitting playfully across his lips.

"Here your ladyship I saved a chair just for you, come sit near me… oh it seems Roald there is not any chairs left on the table for you, looks like you'll have to sit somewhere else, " Neal said a triumphant tone filling his voice.

Kel knew exactly what Neal was trying to do so she laughed merrily the perfect picture of a lady:

"Oh Neal that's so kind of you but I heard your knight master calling for you." She said her eyes wide and her face innocent.

Neal hurried off to go see Allana, his knight master. He asked her what she wanted and Allana just stared at him and gave him a funny look and continued to eat her meal. Good one Neal.

When Neal returned to the table his and the spare seat had been taken by Roald and Kel. He watched as Kel flirted with Roald her hand patting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh Kel you are very funny." Merric said hopefully from the other end of the table.

"Oh yes," Neal thought his face growing hot with embarrassment, "Kel you are extremely funny."

* * *

**Well that took me a while I didnt save it and my computer froze (picture me screaming and throwing my hands in the air in a mad frenzy) but thank goodness for auto save! I still had to re write half of it but the original story will never be recovered :(**

**what will happen next raise eyebrow wait to find out!**


	4. The Homecoming

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to place this chapter up but i have just been completely swamped by school work because we have exams coming up soon!!! AAHH!! **

**I have changed Neal's character slightly in this story because many of you have commented you like the story but aren't a great fan of the anti Neal stuff. If Neal is too out of character compared to my original chapters please just tell me and I will see what I can do**

**disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters or quotes**

**:) anyway thanks heaps for reviewing and please no flames i no my story won't please everyone but I really don't want to hear if it doesn't please you. 0:)

* * *

**

The homecoming

_I was made to love, I was made to love you. Hope is coming for me - Brooke Fraser _

_Kel raced down the corridor her feet padding silently down the long gloomy corridors. Her dark navy dress tugged playfully in the breeze allowing it to flow easily behind her as if it was the demon she was running from._

_Her breath came ragged and hard as she ran towards the wooden door at the end of the corridor. The shadows mocked her, "faster, faster" they screamed, she reached out her hand to the dull silver handle and wrenched it with all her might. The handle wriggled but it was locked and she couldn't get in! she turned around her eyes black with fear as the impending darkness finally took over her…._

"Kel! are you okay.. wake up!"

Kel opened her eyes her slumber startled by Roald's voice. As her vision started to become clearer she was able to see Roald leaning over her concern laced through his voice. She pulled away from him her eyes wide with fear and tried to grab her blankets so they covered her thin cotton night gown. Her fingers scrabbled for the blanket but all they found was cool air and when she finally looked around she realised she was standing outside the palace.

Roald pulled her close to him when he saw her startled face and Kel was able to find comfort in his arms.

"Come my lady.. we better get you back to bed." Roald said worry still controlling his tones.

Kel nodded obediently her brain still struggling to comprehend how she had got from her bed to outside. She had never slept walked before but she supposed there was always first.

Roald led her into her room and slowly laid her down on the bed placing her hair so it fanned out around her face.

"You look so beautiful Kel… get some sleep it's your presentation tomorrow."

* * *

And then like a dream he melted back into the shadows quietly closing her door so as not to disturb her. Kel was asleep in moments and when she woke in the morning she was unsure if it had been a dream or not. 

The sun shone haphazardly through the corridors windows as Kel hurried down them towards the dressmakers room. She had tried her dress on a couple of days ago but today was her final fitting as later that night it was to be her presentation. The dress was beautiful and it fitted her perfectly but seamstress Leana was still able to find problems with it.

Kel pushed the door open allowing a flood of sunlight into the dim room. Leana greeted her and swiftly changed her into her dress before she wrapped it in a white cloth to keep the dust off. She ordered a servant to carry the dress down to Kel's room and then hurriedly dismissed her.

" I have many other garments to sew so run along!" she said her voice full of reproach.

Kel quietly thanked her before exiting the room the whole time attempting to keep her laughter suppressed at the woman's antics.

The sunlight dappled softly across her face as she wandered down the corridors and Kel decided it was such a beautiful day she would go down to the practice courts to watch the young knights in training.

When she entered the courts, practice was already in full swing and men were everywhere jousting and replicating single moves. She sat down near the wall and ran her eyes over the men until she was able to pick out Roald, his body rippling with exertion. She watched him perform a particularly tricky move and swiftly unarm his opponent. The squire pulled his helm up when he realised he had lost and patted Roald heartily on the back a huge grin playing across his features.

Roald also pulled his helm back to smile at his young opponent and the sight of him took Kel's breath away. His hair was matted with sweat and stuck up in all directions but Kel believed this made him look very handsome. She could hear the sighs of many of the young women who were also watching the practice as they took in Roald's good looking features and broad smile.

Roald stepped back to watch the next practice bout and allowed the next opponent, Neal, to pass him. Neal struck a heroic pose for the ladies before pulling his helm down over his face. Kel stifled a giggle as she took in the way the women around her swooned again with one stating:

" Squire Neal is so brave… I do wish he would notice me."

Neal began his battle, slowly circling his opponent. He flicked his sword out and Kel was amazed at the speed and skill Neal was able to radiate. His opponent was to slow and he quickly fell loser to Neal's much faster blade. Neal reached out his hand to help pull the other squire up, a small smirk playing across his face. However, Kel had to admit he was a good sport as she watched him pat the loser on the back and congratulate him on a good try.

"If only he was like that around me.. I feel like we would be really good friends otherwise." Kel thought her face a mask as she hid her inner feelings. She finally stood up and decided she had had enough of staring at young men playing with swords and strolled towards her room intent on getting ready before tonight.

* * *

Kel tugged her hair nervously as she waited for Roald to come and pick her up from her rooms. Her dress fitted beautifully and the navy fabric made her eyes shone like sapphires like Roald's. Her hair curled consolingly down her back, each piece intertwined with silver ribbon. The bodice clung to her chest revealing her curvaceous hips and a small amount of cleavage. The dress then blossomed out around her legs with the skirt embroidered with silver to match the ribbons in her hair. 

Roald tapped lightly on the door and Kel took a deep breath before moving slowly towards the door. Her hand rested lightly on the handle as she pulled it back gently.

Roald was dressed in a deep navy tunic to match her dress and it made his eyes brighter then any blue she had ever seen before. She took this all in in a second before she looked up to his face a small smile playing across his lips as he looked her up and down.

She blushed deeply and Roald's smile grew larger as he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look beautiful my lady.. I cant keep my eyes off you, are you sure we need to go out tonight I would love just to stay in your rooms all night." Roald said a glint of mischief covering his features. Kel laughed and whispered;

" I would love to.. but we need to go ." Roald looked pleasantly surprised at her answer so he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor towards the hall.

* * *

Kel greeted the steward who was going to announce her and he stared at her his eyes wide, which Roald found very impressive considering this steward saw some of the most beautiful women every presentation night. Kel held Roald's hand tightly hoping he was unable to feel how clammy her palms were or how shaky she felt. 

The curtains floated back almost magically and she began to make her descent. She heard the silence fall upon the crowd as they took her in but she refused to look at anyone's face her eyes staring obediently at the far wall.

Roald tugged her slowly down the stairs and out onto the dance floor and the music began again suddenly and the whispers started to surround her. Roald leaned in;

"I have never in my whole life seen any girl silence the whole room."

Kel blushed happily and stared up into his eyes not caring if anyone else thought she was beautiful as long as Roald did.

* * *

Kel was sitting on one of the many window seats in the room her feet swinging delightfully under her flowing skirt to the time of the music. Roald had gone to grab both them drinks and she was wondering when he would be coming back when she felt the cushion shift down slightly under new weight. Neal looked back at her his eyes wide as he took her in. 

"My lady you look very beautiful tonight…" Neal stated. Kel sighed and waited for the onslaught of flattery and questions that normally followed Neal around but all she heard was silence.

Neal had been thinking the last couple of days and watching Kel and Roald become closer and closer. He had been remembering lately how much a friend Roald was and he realised he didn't want to ruin Roald's chances at finding true love….. and there was also a new courtier at the palace whose beauty rivaled Kel's who Neal was quite interested in. He had finally decided he needed to apologise to Kel when he saw her saunter off from the practice courts after his bout. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Kel.. for acting like a child around you. I only want your happiness." He said his voice laced with tiredness and guilt. Kel stared at him in surprise and before she could reply he had stood up and mingled back into the crowd, his figure disappearing from sight.

Kel sat and stared at the crowd her thoughts confused as she replayed Neal's apology in her mind. She would always love Roald she realised but just maybe there was a small place in her heart for Neal…. As a friend of course.

Roald chose this moment to wander back to her. She looked up at him and realised he wasn't holding any drinks.

"Where are the drinks Roald…' she said, her voice wavering off at the glint of mischief in his bright eyes.

" Well you see my Lady I used to drinks as an cover so I could go and make our excuses." He said his mouth breaking into a broad grin. Kel laughed and accepted the hand Roald held out to her allowing him to pull her into his arms. He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and whispered in her ear:

"Well now that we can leave what do you want to do?" he spoke his tone soft and sultry. Kel giggled gently and then turned her face so her mouth was level with his ear;

" Well I suppose we could go back to my rooms… we have all night."

* * *

**Anyway review review review! but don't flame haha**

**xoxox**


End file.
